Die Kriegerin
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Das Leben der Bellatrix Black bis zu ihrer Inhaftierung in Askaban. Wie sie eine Lestrange wird, sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließt und wie es zur Folterung der Longbottoms kommt. Die Höhen und Tiefen im Leben von Voldemorts treuester Todesserin...
1. Chapter 1

Ihr neunzehnter Geburtstag lag kaum ein paar Wochen hinter ihr, als das Gespräch kam, vor dem sich Bellatrix Black so sehr gefürchtet hatte.

„Bellatrix", sagte ihr Vater, Cygnus Black, in ernstem Tonfall, „deine Mutter und ich sind uns einig, dass wir für deine Zukunft und die Zukunft der Black-Familie Sorge tragen müssen. Der Verrat deiner Schwester hat Schande über unser Haus gebracht. Wir sind das Gespött der ganzen reinblütigen Gesellschaft!"

Der erfolgreiche Schulabschluss eines Kindes sollte unter normalen Umständen ein freudiger Anlass für eine Familie sein. Bei Andromeda Black jedoch, der mittleren der drei Black-Schwestern, war der Tag, an dem sie Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatte und nach Hause zurückkehren sollte, kein Tag zum Feiern. Sie war nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt, sie war nicht mit den anderen Schülern aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen. Sie war mit einem Muggelgeborenen, einem Schlammblut, weggelaufen und alles, was von ihr geblieben war, war ein Brief, in dem sie ihre Tat und ihre Beweggründe geschildert und ihren Eltern und ihren Schwestern versichert hatte, wie sehr sie ihre Familie liebte und wie sehr es ihr leid tat. Druella Black hatte nur noch geweint und Cygnus Black hatte geschrien, vor Wut getobt und den Tag von Andromedas Geburt verflucht, bis er schließlich ihren Brief im Kamin verbrannt hatte und für die gesamte Familie beschloss, dass nie wieder ein Wort über die abtrünnige Blutsverräterin gesprochen werden sollte.

Seit Andromedas Verrat schwebten düstere Wolken über dem Hause Black. Bellatrix' jüngste Schwester, Narcissa, war schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder in Hogwarts, wo sie noch von den Folgen von Andromedas Handeln verschont bleiben würde. Bellatrix allerdings lebte mit ihren Eltern allein ihrem Anwesen, in dem entweder eisernes Schweigen herrschte oder geschrien wurde.

Bellatrix erinnerte sie gut, dass die Fragen, was Cygnus und Druella in der Erziehung der zweitältesten Tochter falsch gemacht hatten und wie sie ihre Tochter vor solch schädlichem Einfluss besser schützen hätten können, in den unzähligen Streitigkeiten genauso oft gestellt wurden, wie Vorwürfe gemacht und Schuldzuweisungen erhoben wurden.

Bellatrix wusste haargenau, was Andromedas Verrat für ihre Zukunft bedeutete. Der Gedanke daran erfüllte sie jedes Mal mit Wut und Verachtung für die Blutsverräterin, die sie einst Schwester genannt hatte.

„Wir müssen unser Gesicht wahren und unseren guten Ruf wieder herstellen", fuhr ihr Vater fort. „Und mit Sicherheit werden wir die Zukunft unserer verbliebenen zwei Töchter nicht mehr leichtfertig dem Zufall überlassen und damit nochmal das Risiko eingehen, dass sie den Namen Black beschmutzen."

Bellatrix fühlte sich von der Unterstellung verletzt. Glaubte ihr Vater wirklich von ihr, dass sie so verdorben wie Andromeda war? Ihre Hände gruben sich vor Zorn in ihr Kleid. Sie senkte ihren Kopf, damit ihre Eltern nicht sahen, dass sie Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte, um keine Widerworte zu geben. Ihr Vater duldete keinen Ungehorsam und in der ohnehin schon angespannten familiären Situation wollte Bellatrix ihn nicht noch weiter unnötig reizen.

„Du bist 19 Jahre alt, Bellatrix", sagte Cygnus. „Du bist eine junge Frau. Wir finden, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass du verheiratet wirst."

Bellatrix' schlimmste Befürchtung war wahr geworden. Sie musste für das Fehlverhalten ihrer Schwester bezahlen.

„Die Hochzeit wird im Laufe dieses Jahres stattfinden", erklärte ihr Vater. „Über den genauen Termin werden wir mit der Familie des Bräutigams noch Rücksprache halten. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, Bellatrix, dass sich bereits zwei junge Männer aus angesehenen Familien gefunden haben, die Interesse an dir bekundet haben und die als Kandidaten in Frage kommen."

Bellatrix fühlte sich wie eine Ware auf einem Markt. „Wer?", fragte sie und sprach damit zum ersten Mal, seit ihre Eltern sie in den Salon gerufen hatten.

„William Travers", sagte Cygnus.

„Ich will ihn nicht", sagte Bellatrix sofort. „Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten."

„Nun, Bellatrix", sagte ihr Vater und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf. Er zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „An deiner Stelle würde ich Travers nicht so schnell abschreiben. Du kannst froh sein, dass nach dem Debakel mit deiner Schwester so eine Familie überhaupt Interesse an dir hat. Dafür solltest du dankbar sein. Ich warne dich", mahnte ihr Vater mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, „treib es nicht zu weit. Du wirst heiraten und da von deiner Seite bezüglich eines Ehemanns nicht viel zu erwarten ist", Bellatrix entging keineswegs der sarkastische Unterton ihres Vaters, „wirst du den Kandidaten nehmen, den wir für dich ausgesucht haben, ist das klar?"

Bellatrix hatte nie viel Interesse dafür gezeigt, die Erwartungen, die an eine reinblütige Frau gestellt wurden, zu erfüllen. Ehemänner, förmliche Veranstaltungen und das Knüpfen von Beziehungen zu anderen reinblütigen Familien und den Reichen und Mächtigen der Zaubererwelt hatten sie nie wirklich gekümmert. Sie war eine begabte Hexe, die täglich hart daran arbeitete, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, auf dass sie eines Tages gut genug sein würde, um in den Dienst des Mannes zu treten, den sie schon seit geraumer Zeit bewunderte: Lord Voldemort.

„Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Bellatrix?"

„Ja, Vater", antwortete Bellatrix.

„Der andere junge Mann ist Rodolphus Lestrange. Ihr seid euch ja bereits bekannt."

Bei diesem Namen wurde Bellatrix hellhörig. Sie kannte Rodolphus Lestrange tatsächlich. Er war mit ihr zusammen nach Hogwarts gegangen, wenn auch zwei Jahrgänge über ihr. Sein jüngerer Bruder Rabastan Lestrange war im gleichen Alter wie Bellatrix und war mit ihrer Schwester Andromeda zusammen gewesen, bevor sie ihn für ein Schlammblut verlassen hatte. Vonseiten der Lestrange-Familie hatte es bereits Gerede über eine mögliche Hochzeit zwischen Andromeda und Rabastan gegeben, auch wenn noch keine offizielle Verlobung verkündet worden war. Angesichts der Umstände, überraschte es Bellatrix, dass ausgerechnet Rodolphus bei ihren Eltern Interesse an einer Eheschließung mit ihr bekundet hatte. Sie hätte von den Lestranges erwartet, dass sie mit den Blacks, also einer Familie, die eine Blutsverrätertochter hervorgebracht und das Haus Lestrange damit blamiert hatte, nichts mehr zu tun haben wollten. Eine mögliche eheliche Verbindung ihrer beider Familien war angesichts des Vorfalls in Bellatrix' direkter Verwandtschaft eine Chance, die man nicht verstreichen lassen konnte, zumindest nicht, wenn man bei klarem Verstand war. Jede heiratsfähige Frau in Bellatrix' Alter hätte vermutlich ihren rechten Arm dafür gegeben, einen Lestrange heiraten zu dürfen. Auch wenn es ihre Pflicht als reinblütige Frau war, eine Verbindung mit einem ebenso reinblütigen Mann einzugehen, stand eine Ehe nicht ganz oben auf der Liste ihrer Wünsche für die nahe Zukunft.

Die Travers-Familie war freilich ebenfalls eine gute Partie, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht so angesehen war wie die Lestranges. Bellatrix war dem Sohn William, von dem sie wusste, dass er im Zaubereiministerium arbeitete, schon einmal auf einem Weihnachtsball begegnet, den der Minister für Zauberei gegeben hatte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr William Travers auf der Feier vorgestellt und sie hatte sich sogar kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Sie hatte ihn nicht aus der Schule gekannt wie Rodolphus und Rabastan, weil er einige Jahre älter war als sie. Er hatte einen guten, integren Eindruck auf sie gemacht und sie sehr respektvoll und höflich behandelt. Für Bellatrix' Geschmack hatte er sie zu sehr als zerbrechliche Porzellanpuppe angesehen. Der Funke war nicht übergesprungen. Deshalb war sie so überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Travers jetzt um ihre Hand anhielt. Es war keine schlechte Wahl, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, den Rest ihres Lebens als seine Frau zu verbringen. Wenn sie schon gezwungen war, ihren ehrwürdigen Namen abzulegen, dann wollte sie einen Namen, den sie mit gutem Gewissen tragen konnte. Der Name Travers gehörte nicht dazu.

Der Name Lestrange jedoch war etwas anderes. Die Lestrange gehörte nicht nur zu den angesehensten 28 Reinblutfamilien, sie war auch eine der reichsten und ältesten reinblütigen Familien in Großbritannien. Sie hatten Verbindungen ins Ministerium und gehörte in jeder Hinsicht zu den Mächtigen im Land. Viele junge Frauen wollten in die Familie einheiraten. Rodolphus war zwei Jahre über Bellatrix in Hogwarts und so weit sie sich erinnern konnte, auch Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft der Slytherins gewesen. Sie hatte nie viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, auch wenn sie einmal in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, nach einem gewonnenen Quidditch-Turnier mit ihm küssend in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zu landen, wie auch immer sie das geschafft hatte. Er war immer ein Schwarm bei den Mädchen gewesen; in dieser Hinsicht stand ihm auch sein Bruder in nichts nach. Es war ein guter Schüler und genauso interessiert an den dunklen Künsten gewesen wie Bellatrix, zumindest ein Aspekt, den sie miteinander verband. Dennoch war es schwer für Bellatrix, sich eine Ehe mit ihm vorzustellen.

Sie war 19 Jahre alt und eine junge Frau am Anfang ihres Lebens, die noch nicht wusste, wohin sie ihr weiterer Weg führen würde. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie eigentlich heiraten wollte. Sie war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur über eines vollkommen sicher: Sie wollte in die Gefolgschaft des Dunklen Lords eintreten. Ein Ehemann konnte ihr bei der Verwirklichung ihrer Ziele im Wege stehen.

„Die beiden Männer werden mit ihren Familien in nächster Zeit zu jeweils einem Abendessen kommen, damit ihr euch kennenlernen könnt", erklärte Cygnus.

Ihre Eltern hätten Bellatrix' Absichten niemals verstanden. Für sie hatte eine reinblütige Frau nur zwei Aufgabe: heiraten und möglichst viele reinblütige Kinder bekommen. Den aktiven Dienst einer Frau für den Dunklen Lord hätten sie nicht gutgeheißen. Was für ihre Eltern jetzt zählte, war den guten Ruf der Familie Black wiederherzustellen. Was Bellatrix empfand, war ihnen vollkommen egal. Es kochte in ihr, die Wut brodelte in ihr und drohte, sie zu ersticken. Der Hass und die Verachtung für Andromeda wuchsen mit jeder Minute. Sie konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen, weil ihr Herz rasend schnell gegen ihre Rippen pochte.

Bellatrix erhob sich von ihrem Platz und blickte ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. „Was ist, wenn ich mich weigere? Wenn ich keinen von denen will?"

„Du kannst uns gerne einen Kandidaten präsentieren, der in deinen Augen besser geeignet wäre", sagte Cygnus. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, da diesbezüglich von dir nicht viel zu erwarten ist, wirst du dich wohl oder übel mit dem Ehemann anfreunden müssen, den wir für dich aussuchen."

Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie nur stumm dagesessen und zugehört, doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie sah von ihrem Vater zu ihrer Mutter, die noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Warum bestraft ihr mich für Andromedas Fehler?"

Ihr Vater gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Bellatrix' Kopf wurde zur Seite gerissen und augenblicklich schoss ein brennender Schmerz durch ihre Wange.

Ihre Mutter erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Kind, wir haben nur dein Bestes im Sinn. Es ist unsere Aufgabe als eure Eltern, gut für euch zu sorgen. Bei deiner Schwester haben wir versagt. Wir machen diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal, schon gar nicht bei unserer ältesten Tochter, die unser Haus im Besonderen repräsentiert. Du solltest dankbar dafür sein, dass sich zwei Männer aus ehrenwerten und angesehenen Familien für dich interessieren und über die Fehler deiner Schwester hinwegsehen. Ich habe sie bereits kennengelernt. Sie erfüllen alle Voraussetzungen für einen guten Ehemann. Du wirst ihnen Respekt erweisen."

„Ich warne dich, Bellatrix", sagte Cygnus wütend. „Bring nicht noch mehr Schande über die Familie. Du wirst dich so benehmen, wie es sich für eine anständige Black gehört. Du wirst sie kennenlernen und du wirst einen für dich auswählen. Damit ist unser Gespräch beendet, es wird keine weiteren Diskussionen darüber geben. Und der Name deiner Schwester wird in diesem Haus nie wieder fallen, hast du das verstanden?"

Bellatrix drehte sich um und lief hinaus. Sie flüchtete sich in ihr Zimmer und sperrte die Tür hinter sich ab. In dieser Nacht schrie sie ihre Wut in ein Kissen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix fand keine Worte für all die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten. Tagelang schloss sie sich in ihr Zimmer ein, wo sie wie ein Raubtier im Käfig auf- und abtigerte. Am liebsten hätte sie alles um sich herum kurz- und kleingehext. Die Zerstörungswut wurde so stark, dass sie irgendwann nach draußen in den Garten gehen und ihren Zorn im Wald abreagieren musste.

Das Abendessen mit der Travers-Familie kam einer Katastrophe gleich. Bellatrix brachte keinen Bissen herunter und, obwohl sie gegenüber von William Travers saß, sprach sie kein Wort mit ihrem potentiellen Ehemann und mied seinen Blick. Ihre Abneigung gegenüber dem Gedanken, ihn heiraten zu müssen, hätte kaum offensichtlicher sein können. Er versuchte ein paar Mal, mit ihr ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch Bellatrix ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. Je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto ungehaltener wurden seine Eltern. An ihren Gesichtern war abzulesen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung, ihren Sohn mit einer Black zu verheiraten, offenbar bereuten. Als Bellatrix nicht auf ihre Fragen antwortete und ihnen stattdessen zu verstehen gab, dass sie William nicht heiraten wollte, eskalierte die Situation und die Zusammenkunft wurde vorzeitig aufgelöst.

Cygnus und Druella versuchten noch mit wohlmeinenden Worten die Wogen zu glätten, aber der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Das Ehepaar Travers verließ empört das Black'sche Anwesen. William war sichtlich enttäuscht. Er war sehr bemüht um Bellatrix und bot sogar an, allein mit ihr zu reden, doch ihr Vater lehnte ab. Schließlich folgte er enttäuscht seinen Eltern. Bellatrix war sofort klar, dass sie sich Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Ihre Mutter weinte vor Verzweiflung, weil sie befürchtete, dass ihre Tochter niemals einen Ehemann finden würde, und ihr Vater schrie und schimpfte. Er gab Bellatrix eine saftige Ohrfeige und schickte sie auf ihr Zimmer.

Bellatrix wusste genau, dass ihr Verhalten völlig unangebracht gewesen war, und doch empfand sie keinerlei Reue für den Abend. Sie hatte ihren Eltern zu verstehen gegeben, was sie von ihren Hochzeitsplänen hielt. Auf ihrem Zimmer nahm sie entspannt ein Bad. Obwohl sie ihre Eltern blamiert hatte und eine ungezogene Tochter gewesen war, fühlte sie sich hervorragend. Sie hatte ihre Überlegenheit demonstriert und sich ein Stück ihrer Würde zurückgeholt. Sie hatte ihren Eltern gezeigt, dass sie keine Ware war.

Ihr war vollkommen bewusst, dass sie ihre Situation damit nur verschlimmert hatte, aber sie genoss trotzdem ihren kleinen Sieg. Der Abend hatte sie einmal mehr in ihrer Entscheidung bestätigt, dass ihr Platz in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords war und nicht an der Seite eines Ehemanns. Die halbe Nacht las sie ihre Bücher über schwarze Magie und übte neue Zauber. Den lästigen Gedanken an den Ehemann, den sie immer noch heiraten musste, drängte sie ganz weit in den hintersten Winkel ihres Bewusstseins.

* * *

Die Ankunft der Lestranges wurde für sieben Uhr erwartet. Bellatrix blieb den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer, um ihren Eltern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Am Nachmittag jedoch klingelte es unvorhergesehen an der Tür. Bellatrix hätte sich normalerweise nicht um Besuch gekümmert – ihr Vater empfing hin und wieder Freude, mit denen er Geschäfte machte – wenn nicht ihre Mutter aufgeregt in ihr Zimmer gestürmt wäre.

„Bellatrix, zieh dich sofort an und komm runter!"

„Warum?", fragte Bellatrix gereizt. Sie war gerade konzentriert in ein Buch vertieft. Sie mochte keine Unterbrechungen, wenn sie sich mit ihren Büchern beschäftigte.

Sie wollte ihre Mutter ignorieren, doch diese ließ nicht locker. Schließlich richtete Bellatrix ihre Haare, strich die Falten ihres Kleides glatt und folgte der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als sie am Treppenabsatz erstarrte.

In der Eingangshalle stand ein großer, schlanker und sportlicher junger Mann mit dunkelbraunen, verstrubbelten Haaren, der in einen dunkelgrünen Umhang gekleidet war und seine Hände lässig in die Umhangtaschen gesteckt hatte. Er lächelte Bellatrix zu.

„Hallo, Bellatrix", sagte er charmant.

Obwohl er sich seit Hogwarts sehr verändert hatte, erkannte Bellatrix ihn sofort. Es war kein geringerer als Rodolphus Lestrange. Er war ein ansehnlicher junger Mann geworden, wie sie zugeben musste.

Bellatrix' Mutter versuchte jämmerlich, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verzückt sie ob des unerwarteten Besuchs war. Sie war von Rodolphus so angetan, dass sie Bellatrix ständig vielsagende Blicke zuwarf, um ihr zu deuten, doch endlich herunterzukommen und den Gast angemessen zu begrüßen.

„Rodolphus? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Bellatrix, die irgendwie am oberen Treppenabsatz festgefroren war.

„Willst du nicht runterkommen?", fragte Druella mit honigsüßer Stimme.

„Das ist gar nicht nötig", schaltete sich Rodolphus ein und kam die Treppe rauf. „Ich komme zu dir."

Bevor Bellatrix etwas sagen konnte, war Rodolphus bereits mit großen Schritten die Treppe heraufgekommen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Blacks eine sehr umfangreiche Bibliothek besitzen sollen. Bis zum Abendessen ist ja noch viel Zeit. Vielleicht kann mich Bellatrix etwas herumführen?"

Bellatrix wollte protestieren, doch ihre Mutter sagte sofort: „Das ist eine gute Idee. Dann könnt ihr euch vor dem Essen ja schon mal etwas näher kennenlernen."

Als Druella Black zurück in den Salon ging, blieb Bellatrix zwangsweise mit Rodolphus allein.

„Was zum Teufel soll das?!", fragte sie aufgebracht. Ihre Wangen glühten heiß. „Was machst du hier?!"

„Ich wollte ..." Sie ließ ihm keine Zeit für eine Erklärung, sonder wandte sich augenblicklich um und ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Rodolphus folgte ihr, doch bevor er ihr Zimmer betreten konnte, knallte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Bellatrix warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft. Der hatte vielleicht Nerven, bei ihr Zuhause reinzuplatzen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Was bildete sich Lestrange ein?

„Bella, lass mich rein, ich will nur reden", sagte Rodolphus und klopfte. Durch die Tür war seine Stimme gedämpft.

Sie entfernte sich von der Tür, ging zurück zu ihrem Bett, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatte, und nahm ihre Lektüre von vorhin wieder auf. Rodolphus, der langsam ins Zimmer kam, beachtete sie gar nicht. Wenn er schon einfach ungefragt auftauchte, dann würde sie ihn einfach wie Luft behandeln.

„Gehst du mit Gästen immer so um?", fragte er belustigt.

„Nein, nur mit solchen, die nicht eingeladen wurden."

„Ich _bin_ eingeladen, Bella. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, meine Eltern und ich sind heute zum Abendessen hier."

„Dann hast du eben ein Problem mit der Uhrzeit, denn soweit ich weiß, solltet ihr erst heute Abend um sieben kommen."

„Weißt du, ich dachte mir, ich muss aufpassen, damit es mir nicht so ergeht wie William. Da hast du dir ja was geleistet, Bella."

Ihr eben gefasster Vorsatz war sogleich vergessen. Bellatrix legte ihr Buch beiseite und starrte Rodolphus empört an.

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört, Bella. Die Travers sind Bekannte von uns. William und sein Vater haben mit meinem Vater über dich und diese Geschichte gesprochen. Das war nicht gerade nett. Die Travers sind ganz schön sauer auf die Blacks."

„Ich weiß", gab Bellatrix frech zurück. „Ich sollte dankbarer sein, dass ihr euch überhaupt für mich interessiert, denn die Blacks sind ja bekanntlich eine Familie von Blutsverrätern. Ich sollte wohl froh sein, dass ihr euch meiner erbarmt und ich nicht als alte Jungfer enden muss. Was seid ihr doch für tapfere Männer." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Rodolphus grinste. Er ließ sich von Bellatrix nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Man muss wohl ein tapferer Mann sein, wenn man sich dir nähert", sagte Rodolphus und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder. Im fiel auf, was Bellatrix gelesen hatte, und er nahm ihr Buch.

„ _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ ", las er amüsiert. „Du interessierst dich für Schwarze Magie, Bellatrix?"

„Und wenn?", fragte sie und riss ihm das Buch aus den Händen.

„Das gehört sich aber nicht für ein junges Mädchen", sagte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Was geht's dich an?"

„Nun ja, als dein zukünftiger Ehemann habe ich doch wohl ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, mit was sich meine Frau so beschäftigt."

Bellatrix lachte laut auf. „Du und mein zukünftiger Ehemann, schon klar. Du kommst einfach hierher und meinst, du könntest mir irgendwelche Vorschriften machen. Lass es dir gesagt sein, ich bin eine Black und eine Black lässt sich von niemandem etwas vorschreiben."

Bellatrix widmete sich wieder dem Kapital, das sie eben gelesen hatte. Einige Zeit saßen sie nur stumm nebeneinander. Rodolphus sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete sie belustigt von der Seite. Als Bellatrix am Ende der Buchseite angelangt war, schlug sie ihr Buch zu und erhob sich.

Als sie das Zimmer in Richtung der Bibliothek verließ, folgte Rodolphus ihr.

„Hey, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er.

Bellatrix antwortete ihm nicht. Einen Augenblick später, als sie beide durch die Flügeltür der Bibliothek schritten, war seine Frage ohnehin beantwortet. Bellatrix steuerte zielsicher das Regal an, aus dem sie das Buch entnommen hatte. Sie wollte schon auf die kleine Leiter steigen, die am Regal lehnte, um nach oben zu steigen, da hielt Rodolphus, der offenbar unbedingt den Kavalier spielen wollte, sie zurück.

„Warte, ich mache das", bot er freundlich an und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Bellatrix blickte ihn einen Moment verständnislos an, dann übergab sie ihm das Buch und ließ ihn es zurückstellen. Er war einen Kopf größer als sie und musste nicht auf die Leiter steigen. Als er seinen linken Arm nach oben streckte, rutschte der Ärmel seines Umhangs nach hinten und entblößte seinen Unterarm. Bellatrix hielt einen Moment die Luft an. Wie erstarrt blickte sie auf Rodolphus' Arm.

„Was hast du?", fragte Rodolphus verwirrt, dann folgte er ihrem Blick und verstand. „Oh..." Schnell bedeckte er seinen Arm wieder mit seinem Umhang.

Bellatrix ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Sie ergriff Rodolphus' Arm, rollte den Ärmel hinauf und strich über das schwarze Zeichen, das in Rodolphus' Haut eingebrannt war. Es war das Zeichen, von dem sie schon so viel gehört hatte, der Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, und von dem sie sich schon lange sehnlichst wünschte, es ebenfalls tragen zu dürfen. Fast zärtlich zeichnete sie die Konturen nach. Rodolphus hatte sie schon völlig vergessen.

„Ähm, Bellatrix? Bellatrix!"

„Was?"

„Darf ich meinen Arm wiederhaben?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Oh, ja, natürlich", sagte Bellatrix.

Rodolphus bedeckte seinen Arm wieder mit seinem Umhang.

„Du kennst dieses Zeichen offenbar", meinte er überrascht.

„Habe davon gehört", sagte Bellatrix schnell und ihre Wangen wurden heiß.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand zwischen ihnen. Rodolphus musterte sie interessiert.

„Du interessierst dich also für Schwarze Magie. Darf ich fragen, wieso?"

„Ich interessiere mich für alles mögliche. Ich bilde mich eben. Was dagegen, Lestrange?"

„Nein, ich finde das sogar sehr sympathisch", sagte er und grinste. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und stand nun direkt vor ihr. „Nicht viele Frauen beschäftigen sich mit den Dunklen Künsten."

Bellatrix war seine Nähe unangenehm und sie wich vor ihm zurück. „Dann hast du wohl noch nicht viele Frauen kennengelernt", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Normalerweise reagieren die Leute nicht so auf das Dunkle Mal", sagte Rodolphus. „Frauen schon gar nicht. Wie kommt es, dass du dich dafür interessierst?"

Bellatrix sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und forderte ihn heraus: „Was glaubst du denn?" Seine Fragen gingen ihr allmählich auf die Nerven und sie fühlte sich bedrängt. Sie kannten sich gar nicht und er wagte es, sich in ihre privaten Angelegenheiten einzumischen.

Rodolphus lachte. „Hat da jemand vielleicht heimlich Pläne geschmiedet?", fragte er vielsagend. „Hat sich da jemand die Idee in den Kopf gesetzt, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen?"

Weil sie ihm nicht antwortete, nickte er und fügte hinzu: „Also liege ich richtig."

Bellatrix ging an ihm vorbei und zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Was ich geplant habe, geht dich nichts an Lestrange", sagte Bellatrix entschieden, wobei sie Mühe hatte, ihren Ärger zu verbergen. Es fuchste sie, dass Rodolphus Lestrange das Dunkle Mal trug und zu Lord Voldemorts Anhängerschaft gehörte.

Auf dem Weg fragte Rodolphus: „Wissen deine Eltern davon?"

Bellatrix blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Rodolphus beinahe in sie hineingelaufen wäre. Sie trat bedrohlich nahe an ihn heran und meinte in warnendem Ton: „Nein. Und das wird auch so bleiben."

Rodolphus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Alles gut, Bella."

„Für dich immer noch _Ms. Black_."

Empört rauschte sie in ihr Zimmer. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass es bis zum Abendessen immer noch zwei Stunden waren und sie den ungebetenen Gast wohl noch eine ganze Weile ertragen musste.

„Hey, ich weiß, dass du frustriert bist wegen der Hochzeit," Bellatrix schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme ihr ihrer Brust, „aber mich haben meine Eltern auch dazu genötigt. Du bist also nicht allein. Im Übrigen bin ich auf deiner Seite. Ich kann dich verstehen."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Bellatrix genervt.

„Die Dunklen Künste, deine Faszination für den Dunklen Lord, das sind Dinge, die wir gemeinsam haben", meinte Rodolphus. „Ich bin neugierig. Wieso willst du dich ihm anschließen?"

Diese Frage konnte ihm Bellatrix sofort beantworten.

„Weil ich denke, dass er der Richtige ist, um die Zaubererwelt auf den rechten Weg zurückzuführen. Die Schlammblüter, Halbblüter und Blutsverräter widern mich an. Sie zerfressen unsere Gesellschaft von innen heraus. Unsere alten Werte und Traditionen verschwinden immer mehr, das reine Blut wird verwässert. Ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord eine reinblütige Gesellschaft anstrebt, deshalb will ihm folgen. Weil ich das auch will."

Erst nachdem sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, bemerkte Bellatrix auf einmal, dass ihr Herz schnell gegen ihre Rippen pochte. Rodolphus nickte.

„So jemand wie du wird es in den Reihen der Todesser nicht leicht haben."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Bellatrix gereizt.

„Eine Frau, Bellatrix. Es gibt keine einzige Frau unter den Todessern."

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Travers ist übrigens auch ein Todesser. Hast du das gar nicht gewusst?"

Das hatte Bellatrix tatsächlich nicht gewusst. „Er ist ..."

„Wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du ihn dann geheiratet?"

Da brauchte sie nicht lange zu überlegen. „Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie auf Rodolphus' linken Unterarm schielte. Sie hätte das Dunkle Mal zu gern noch einmal betrachtet. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, folgte Rodolphus ihrer unausgesprochenen Bitte. Er zeigte ihr das Dunkle Mal nochmal.

„Wie lange bist du schon dabei?", wollte Bellatrix wissen, während sie das Symbol, das ihr so viel bedeutete, eingehend betrachtete.

„Ein knappes Jahr. Mein Bruder ist seit sechs Monaten dabei."

„Verstehe. Wie geht es Rabastan?", fragte Bellatrix, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Sie wollte nicht mehr weiter von Rodolphus mit Fragen durchlöchert werden. Sie hatte bislang mit niemandem über ihre Pläne gesprochen, auch nicht mit ihrer Schwester, die, wie Bellatrix genau wusste, sie genauso wenig gut geheißen hätte wie ihre Eltern. Rodolphus war der Erste und es gefiel Bellatrix überhaupt nicht, wie wertend und mitleidig er sie ansah. Er nahm sie nicht ernst, machte sie lächerlich. Als ob sie ein kleines Mädchen wäre und nicht wüsste, was sie wollte. Er war doch selbst ein Reinblüter und Todesser und in die Dunklen Künste verwickelt, warum konnte er also nicht ein wenig mehr Verständnis für sie aufbringen?

„Er ist immer noch ziemlich fertig. Ich vermute, deshalb hat er sich dem Dunklen Lord jetzt schon angeschlossen. Er ist genauso alt wie du."

„Deine Eltern?"

„Sind wütend, aber das legt sich schon."

„Warum dann ich, Lestrange?", fragte Bellatrix. „Warum dann dieses Mädchen aus dieser Familie?"

„Das erzähle ich Ihnen irgendwann einmal, _Ms. Black_ , aber nicht jetzt", gab er als knappe Antwort zurück. „Machen wir bis zum Abendessen einen Spaziergang draußen?"

Bellatrix nickte. „Erzähl mir vom Dunklen Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Nach ihrem Spaziergang durch den verschneiten Garten des Black'schen Anwesens, blieb noch eine knappe halbe Stunde, bis Rodolphus' Eltern zum Abendessen eintreffen würden. Als Bellatrix und Rodolphus zurück in die Eingangshalle kamen, wurden sie bereits von Druella Black erwartet. Sie scheuchte Bellatrix nach oben, damit sie sich für das Abendessen zurechtmachen konnte, und bat Rodolphus in der Zwischenzeit in den Salon.

Als Bellatrix wenig später zum ersten Mal dem Ehepaar Lestrange gegenüberstand, war sie zugegeben etwas eingeschüchtert.

Cadmus Lestrange war ein großgewachsener, stattlicher Mann. Bellatrix sah sofort, von wem Rodolphus sein gutes Aussehen geerbt hatte. Belvina Lestrange, von der Bellatrix wusste, dass sie eine geborene McAllister war und einer reinblütigen Familie aus Schottland entstammte, musterte Bellatrix eingehend, als sie sich zur Begrüßung die Hand gaben. Sie war eine überaus hübsche Frau und Bellatrix fühlte sich etwas klein neben ihr. Ihr Blick war tadelnd. Bellatrix war klar, dass sie den ganzen Abend unter kritischer Beobachtung stehen würde, nicht nur von Seiten ihrer Eltern. Die Lestranges würden sich die Frau, die möglicherweise die zukünftige Ehefrau ihres Sohnes und damit ein Teil ihrer Familie werden würde, genau ansehen. Die Enttäuschung, die sie durch Andromeda erfahren hatten, und Bellatrix' unmögliches Betragen gegenüber der Travers-Familie waren noch nicht vergessen.

Cygnus Black warf seiner Tochter einen warnenden Blick zu, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich am heutigen Abend zu benehmen hatte und er weitere Entgleisungen nicht dulden würde. Rodolphus versicherte ihr, dass seine Eltern nur nach außen so streng wirkten, was Bellatrix allerdings nicht im Mindesten beruhigte.

Während sie ins Esszimmer gingen, wo bereits der Tisch für das Abendessen gedeckt war, begannen ihr Vater und Rodolphus' Vater sogleich, sich über ihre Geschäfte und das Ministerium zu unterhalten. Druella Black und Belvina Lestrange tauschten sich über den neuesten Klatsch in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft aus. Bellatrix merkte, dass die beiden Lestranges bewusst höflich waren. Sie gaben sich Mühe, vermutlich ihrem Sohn zuliebe, der sich Bellatrix ausgesucht und auf den Abend bestanden hatte.

Am großen Esstisch setzte sich Rodolphus neben Bellatrix, was ihr zumindest ein wenig das Gefühl gab, dass irgendjemand auf ihrer Seite war. Das Ehepaar Lestrange saß ihnen genau gegenüber, wodurch sie Bellatrix ständig im Blick hatten. Sie setzte sich aufrecht und gab sich Mühe, sich selbstbewusst zu geben, was allerdings kein leichtes Unterfangen war, wenn man das Gefühl hatte, dass selbst das Halten der Gabel oder das Trinken aus einem Glas einer kritischen Beobachtung unterzogen wurde.

Die meiste Zeit unterhielten sich nur die Erwachsenen und Bellatrix war insgeheim froh darüber. Die Hauselfen servierten Gang um Gang und schenkten Wein nach und bislang hatte noch niemand sie direkt angesprochen.

In der Pause zwischen Hauptgericht und Nachtisch wandte sich Mrs. Lestrange dann schließlich zum ersten Mal an sie.

„Bellatrix, Rodolphus erzählte uns, dass Sie vor zwei Jahren die Schule abgeschlossen hätten."

Bellatrix nickte.

„Bellatrix war sogar die beste in ihrem Jahrgang", verkündete ihr Vater stolz. „Sie hat mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen."

„Unser Rodolphus auch. Welche Fächer hatten Sie belegt, Bellatrix?"

„Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Geschichte,Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Arithmantik und Alte Runen", antwortete Bellatrix.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Mrs. Lestrange. „Was macht eine junge Hexe mit so vielen Talenten? Keine Ambitionen, etwas aus ihren Fähigkeiten zu machen? Wie ich hörte, streben dieser Tage viele junge Frauen ins Ministerium."

Bellatrix konnte sich nicht vorstellen, worauf Mrs. Lestrange hinauswollte. Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Rodolphus, der ihr zulächelte und nickte.

„Ähm, natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht, aber ich weiß, dass ich als reinblütige Frau andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen habe. Talente kann man ja auf vielfältige Weise einsetzen."

Erst nachdem die Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren, wurde sich Bellatrix der Doppeldeutigkeit ihrer Aussage bewusst. Mrs. Lestrange dachte mit Sicherheit an andere Aufgaben als Bellatrix.

Mrs. Lestrange nickte. Offenbar war sie mit der Antwort zufrieden. Als Rodolphus das Thema wechselte und ihren Vater in ein Gespräch über etwas verwickelte, zu dem sie nichts sagen konnte, fiel die Anspannung spürbar von ihr ab. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie verkrampft sie auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen hatte.

Nach dem Dessert begaben sich alle in den Salon, wo Kaffee serviert wurde.

Die Männer setzten ihr Gespräch über ihre Geschäfte und das Ministerium fort und die Frauen unterhielten sich über die Neuigkeiten, die sie gehört hatten.

„Wir haben erst kürzlich eine großzügige Spende an das St. Mungo-Hospital geleistet", erklärte Cadmus Lestrange. „Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit dem Minister, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, die neue Gesetzesreform nicht durchzubringen."

„Wie ich hörte, hat die Wilkes-Familie erst vor ein paar Wochen Nachwuchs bekommen", meinte Druella Black. „Ein Sohn hieß es."

Aus der Unterhaltung erfuhr Bellatrix auch, dass Rodolphus bereits einige Familiengeschäfte übernommen hatte. „Mein Sohn kümmert sich bereits gut um die Ländereien und Grundstücke auf dem Kontinent", erklärte Cadmus Lestrange stolz.

„Was macht dein Jüngster?", wollte Cygnus wissen.

„Er arbeitet jetzt im Ministerium. Er möchte gern praktische Erfahrung sammeln und sein eigenes Geld verdienen."

Bei Erwähnung von Rabastans Namen fiel das Thema natürlich unweigerlich auf die mittlere Black-Schwester und tatsächlich sprachen die Lestranges Bellatrix' Eltern darauf an. Der Grund war freilich offensichtlich. Wenn sie schon gezwungen waren, sich womöglich mit einer Familie zu verbinden, die eine Blutsverräterin hervorgebracht hatte, dann wollten sie wissen, ob mit der Affäre richtig umgegangen wurde.

„Er ist immer noch enttäuscht", sagte Belvina Lestrange. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass eurerseits Konsequenzen aus der Sache gezogen wurden?"

„Selbstverständlich", versicherte Cygnus ernst. Wenn Bellatrix Cadmus' und Belvinas Gesichtsausdruck jedoch richtig deutete, dann waren sie nicht überzeugt.

* * *

Als der Abend kurz vor Mitternacht endlich zu Ende ging, verspürte Bellatrix eine ähnlich große Erleichterung wie damals nach dem Ende ihrer UTZ-Prüfungen. Sie verabschiedete sich höflich von Rodolphus und seinen Eltern. Cadmus schüttelte ihrem Vater die Hand und versicherte, bald eine Eule zu schicken. Belvina Lestrange lobte das Essen und den gelungenen Abend. Bevor die Lestranges gingen, zog Rodolphus Bellatrix kurz zur Seite.

„Melde dich, OK?", raute er ihr zu, damit ihre Eltern nichts hörten.

Sie nickte nur. Als sie wieder allein mit ihren Eltern war, baten diese sie noch auf eine kurze Unterredung in den Salon.

„Ich bin froh, dass der Abend so gut verlaufen ist", sagte Cygnus Black streng. „Ich bin froh, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist, Bellatrix."

„Ich hoffe, dass der Eindruck, den sie von dir gewonnen haben, nicht allzu schlecht ist", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Du hast nun einen Monat Zeit, um dich zu entscheiden, Bellatrix", sagte ihr Vater ernst. „In einem Monat wirst du uns sagen, wen du heiraten wirst. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

* * *

Die Lage war aussichtslos. Bellatrix hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn sie sich weiterhin weigerte, dann brachte sie noch mehr Schande über ihre Familie und enttäuschte ihre Eltern, die jetzt von ihr erwarteten, dass sie die Ehre der Blacks wiederherstellte. Es war genau genommen absurd von einer Entscheidung zu sprechen. Es gab nur zwei Kandidaten und einen davon hatte sie bereits abgelehnt. Es blieb also nur Rodolphus.

Während sie in ihrem dunklen Zimmer saß und durch das Fenster die Mondsichel betrachtete, spielte sie gedanklich eine mögliche Zukunft mit ihm durch. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam, das hatte sie in dem Gespräch draußen im Garten gemerkt, doch bloße Gemeinsamkeiten waren als Ausgangsbasis für eine Ehe zu wenig. Wenn sie sich für die Hochzeit entschied, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Ein Scheitern der Ehe hätte ihre Familie nie akzeptiert.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Zu ihrer Wut auf ihre Schwester Andromeda und auf ihre Eltern kam nun noch die Verzweiflung wegen ihrer aussichtslosen Situation. Sie fühlte sich bedrängt und übergangen. Entscheidungen schienen über ihren Kopf hinweg getroffen zu werden und Bellatrix kam sich wie ein Spielball vor. Die Ungerechtigkeit über die Tatsache, dass sie für die Fehler ihrer Schwester bezahlen musste, rief einen derart starken Zorn in ihr hervor, dass sie manchmal das Gefühl hatte, in Flammen zu stehen. Groll und Hass hatten von ihr Besitz ergriffen und krochen wie Gift durch ihre Adern. Sollte ihr Andromeda irgendwann noch einmal über den Weg laufen, dann würde sie für ihr Vergehen und den Ärger, den sie Bellatrix beschert hatte, mit ihrem Leben bezahlen, das schwor Bellatrix beim Namen ihrer Familie. Am liebsten hätte sie sofort etwas unternommen, nur um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, doch im Moment gab es andere Dinge, die wichtiger waren.

Sie hatte nun einen Monat Zeit, sich etwas zu überlegen. Schlafen konnte sie noch nicht, deshalb nahm sie Pergament und Feder zur Hand und notierte sich ein paar Gedanken zu ihrer Zukunft. Gegen viertel nach eins fielen ihr schließlich die Augen zu. Hochzeitskleider, Ehemänner und der Dunkle Lord schlichen sich in ihre Träume.

* * *

In vierten Woche nach dem Abendessen mit den Lestranges und kurz vor Ablauf von Bellatrix' Gnadenfrist – Bellatrix wusste immer noch nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte – erreichten die Blacks gleich mehrere Briefe. Es hatten sich noch weitere Kandidaten gefunden, die an einer Eheschließung mit Bellatrix interessiert waren.

Bellatrix war gerade aufgestanden und hatte sich im Esszimmer zum Frühstück an den Tisch gesetzt, als ihre Mutter ihr die Nachrichten überbrachte.

„Es gibt noch drei Kandidaten, die Interesse an dir haben. Sie wollen dich gerne kennenlernen. Alle stammen aus angesehenen reinblütigen Familien."

„Wer?", fragte Bellatrix und wollte gerade einen Bissen Toast nehmen.

„Julius Yaxley, der Bruder von Corbyn Yaxley. Du müsstest dich aus der Schule an ihn erinnern."

Bellatrix erinnerte sich zugegeben nur dunkel. Der Appetit war ihr jetzt schon vergangen.

„Der älteste Sohn der Crabbe-Familie", Bellatrix verspürte plötzlich einen Knoten im Magen und musste ihren Toast weglegen, „und Jonathan Macnair, der Cousin von Walden Macnair."

Walden Macnair war in Rodolphus' Jahrgang gewesen, allerdings hatte Bellatrix ihn nie gemocht. Seinen Cousin hatte sie nie kennengelernt, doch konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass sie ihm gegenüber wohl dieselbe Antipathie empfinden würde wie gegenüber Walden.

Wenn das ihre Auswahl war, dann konnte sie sich sofort einsargen lassen. Nichtmal eine Sekunde wollte sie an eine Hochzeit mit einem der dreien denken. Es war eine Katastrophe.

„Dein Vater steht schon mit den Familien in Kontakt", erklärte ihre Mutter. „Die Treffen finden noch diese Woche statt."

Bellatrix stöhnte leise auf. Ihr Kopf sank auf ihre Hände. Sie zweifelte, dass sie noch drei Treffen mit Familien überstehen würde, mit denen sie nichts zu tun haben wollte.

Sie ließ ihr Frühstück unberührt stehen und verkroch sich sofort wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie war keine Frau, die ihre Emotionen nach außen hin zeigte, doch in diesem Moment war sie den Tränen nahe. Sie hätte gerne jemanden gehabt, mit dem sie über ihr Problem reden konnte, der ihr einfach nur zuhörte. Einen Augenblick war sie geneigt, einen Brief an ihre Schwester in Hogwarts zu schreiben, doch sie besann sich rechtzeitig. Narcissa hätte nur Unverständnis für Bellatrix' Sorgen gehabt. Ihre kleine Schwester, die sich selbst bald einen Ehemann wünschte, hätte niemals verstanden, wo Bellatrix' Problem lag und warum sie nicht längst einen Heiratskandidaten gewählt hatte. Ihre Eltern schieden ohnehin aus, genauso wie ihre Tante und ihr Onkel. Sie stand also völlig allein. Vermutlich gab es nicht einmal Worte, um passend zu beschreiben, wie sehr sie die anderen Familien nicht kennenlernen wollte.

Nach einer guten Stunde, in der sie nervös in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab gegangen war, kam ihr ein abwegiger Gedanke. Er war so abwegig, dass sie ihn im ersten Moment sofort wieder beiseiteschob, doch der Gedanke blieb hartnäckig und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Als sie ihn nicht mehr verdrängen konnte, gab sie ihm notgedrungen nach.

Sie nahm sich Pergament und Feder zur Hand und schrieb an die einzige Person, die ihr spontan eingefallen war: Rodolphus Lestrange.

Immerhin hatte er sie gebeten, sich bei ihm zu melden. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen, doch Bellatrix brauchte bestimmt drei Stunden, bis sie zufrieden mit dem Geschriebenen war und den Brief schließlich abschicken konnte.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag saß sie wie auf Kohlen und glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Allerhand Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Was, wenn er nicht antwortete? Was, wenn er enttäuscht war, dass sie nicht zusagte?

Rodolphus' Rückantwort kam am späten Abend, nachdem Cygnus ihr gesagt hatte, wann sie sich mit den Yaxleys treffen sollte. Ihre Stimmung, von der sie gedacht hatte, dass sie nicht noch tiefer sinken konnte, hellte sich merklich auf, als der Waldkauz mit dem Brief auf ihrem Fenstersims landete.

Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als sie las, was er geschrieben hatte.

„ _Bellatrix,_

 _ich werde morgen in London sein. Sag mir bitte Bescheid, ob ein Treffen für dich um 11 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel in Ordnung ist._

 _Rodolphus_ "

Eilig schrieb sie ihre Rückantwort und band sie seiner Eule ans Bein.


	4. Chapter 4

„Wir wollen ehrlich mit dir sein, Rodolphus", sagte Cadmus Lestrange ernst. Nachdem Cadmus und Belvina Lestrange es lange vermieden hatten, sich zu dem Treffen mit den Blacks zu äußern, hatte das Ehepaar Lestrange seinen Sohn nun schließlich endlich zu einem Gespräch in den Salon gebeten, um über Rodolphus' Zukunft und die Hochzeitspläne zu sprechen. Rodolphus ahnte bereits, dass ihm wohl nicht gefallen würde, was seine Eltern zu sagen hatten. „Wir halten Bellatrix Lestrange nicht für eine geeignete Kandidatin. Deine Mutter und ich sprechen uns ausdrücklich gegen eine Hochzeit aus."

Rodolphus hatte schon befürchtet, dass seine Eltern ihm genau das sagen würden. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass das Abendessen sehr gut verlaufen war, doch für seine Eltern war es offenbar die letzte Bestätigung gewesen, dass Bellatrix Black für ihren Sohn nicht in Frage kam.

„Wir möchten, dass du eine der anderen aussuchst", sagte Belvina Lestrange und blickte ihren Sohn dabei vielsagend an. Rodolphus seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Seine Mutter machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie bereits eine bestimmte Kandidatin, eine junge Frau aus Frankreich, favorisierte.

Daneben gab es aber noch eine ganze Reihe weiterer Mädchen. Rodolphus konnte die vielen Bewerberinnen kaum noch zählen, die vermutlich ihren Zauberstabarm geopfert hätten, um eine Lestrange zu werden. Vermutlich war er in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft gerade der begehrteste Junggeselle. Die Kandidatinnen, die seine Eltern in die engere Auswahl einbezogen hatten, waren neben dem Mädchen aus Frankreich unter anderem eine junge Rowle, eine Nott und eine Rosier. Rodolphus hatte sie alle bereits kennengelernt und für sich entschieden, dass er keine von ihnen wollte. Mit seinen 21 Jahren wollte er sich eigentlich über das Thema Hochzeit überhaupt noch keine Gedanken machen, doch wenn er schon gezwungen war, gegen seinen Willen eine Wahl zu treffen, dann mussten seine Eltern auch akzeptieren, dass er wählerischer war und länger brauchte.

Wenn er schon heiraten musste, dann war Bellatrix seine erste Wahl. Er kannte sie seit der Schule, auch wenn sie nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, und sie teilten dieselben Interessen. Bellatrix war genauso versessen auf schwarze Magie wie er und unterstützte den Dunklen Lord. Sie wollte sogar selbst Todesserin werden. Jede andere Frau, die ihm bisher begegnet war, wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Eine Kandidatin hatte ihn sogar abgelehnt, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er für den Dunklen Lord kämpfte. Einen Ehemann, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob er gesund nach Hause kommen oder nicht vielleicht sogar im Gefängnis landen würde, hatte sie abgelehnt. Was Rodolphus als Todesser für den Lord tat, war der wichtigste Teil seines Leben. Er wollte sein Leben nur mit jemandem teilen, von dem er Unterstützung erfahren würde. Die Einzige, mit der das möglich war und die Einzige, mit der er sich vorstellen konnte, sein Leben zu teilen, war Bellatrix.

„Ihr würdet Bellatrix nicht akzeptieren?", fragte er offen heraus.

„Es wäre eine sehr große Enttäuschung für uns, Rodolphus", meinte seine Mutter diplomatisch.

„Die Blacks sind eine angesehene Familie mit Rang und Namen in der Zauberergemeinschaft", entgegnete er. „Warum wäre eine Verbindung mit ihnen nicht gut?"

„Sie haben eine Blutsverräterin hervorgebracht", sagte sein Vater streng. „Wie sollen wir deiner Meinung nach damit umgehen? Sollen wir so etwas etwa tolerieren?"

„Ihr glaubt, dass Bellatrix so wie ihre Schwester ist?"

„Denk daran, wie es deinem Bruder erging", sagte Belvina streng. „Wir wollen unserem ältesten Sohn, der unsere Familie repräsentiert, eine solche Geschichte ersparen. Eine Verbindung mit den Blacks können wir nicht gutheißen."

„Ist das euer letztes Wort?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Ja. Entscheide dich für eine der anderen Kandidatinnen. Wir erwarten deine Antwort bis zum Ende des Monats."

Gerade als Rodolphus dachte, seine Stimmung könnte nicht noch weiter sinken, da erreichte ihn ein Brief von Bellatrix, der ihm neue Hoffnung gab.

* * *

Rodolphus wartete bereits im Tropfenden Kessel auf Bellatrix, als sie den gut besuchten Pub betrat. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihr Treffen herbeigesehnt, doch als sie schließlich vor Rodolphus stand, wusste sie nicht mehr, warum sie eigentlich gekommen war und was genau sie sich von dem Treffen erhoffte. Sie wusste nicht mal, was sie sagen sollte. Rodolphus lächelte, als er sie erblickte, begrüßte sie überschwänglich und hauchte ihr höflich einen Kuss auf die Hand.

„Freut mich, dich zu sehen, Bellatrix", sagte er charmant. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut", log Bellatrix.

„Wollen wir hierbleiben oder durch die Einkaufsstraße gehen?", fragte er und deutete auf den Tisch, an dem er gesessen hatte. „Ich spendiere dir ein Getränkt, wenn du möchtest."

„Nein, vielen Dank. Gehen wir lieber ein Stück."

Sie durchquerten den Pub und traten durch die Mauer in die Winkelgasse. Langsam spazierten sie an den Geschäften vorbei, in denen sich am heutigen Tag unzählige Menschen tummelten. Sie sahen in die Schaufenster, wo die neusten Waren ausgestellt waren. Bei _Flourish & Blotts_ lag der aktuelle Bestseller aus und der Laden für Quidditch-Bedarf verkaufte das neueste Modell des Sauberwischs. Als sie das Ende der Straße erreicht hatten, nahmen sie zusammen auf einer Bank Platz.

„Weswegen wolltest du mich eigentlich sehen?", wollte Rodolphus wissen.

„Ähm … Ich … Ich wusste nicht, mit wem ich sonst reden sollte", sagte Bellatrix. „Eigentlich war es idiotisch dir zu schreiben. Genau genommen kennen wir uns doch gar nicht."

„Nein, das war es nicht", widersprach Rodolphus sofort. „Was ist los? In deinem Brief klangst du irgendwie aufgeregt. Ist es wegen … der Hochzeit?"

Bellatrix nickte. „Meine Eltern haben mir einen Monat Zeit gegeben, mich für einen Ehemann zu entscheiden. Die Frist läuft am kommenden Sonntag ab und ich habe niemanden. Diese Woche haben sich noch drei weitere Kandidaten gemeldet, einer schlimmer als der andere. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich will keinen von denen."

„Wer ist es denn? Kenne ich die?"

„Bestimmt. Ein Yaxley, ein Macnair und ein Crabbe. Ich will keinen von denen heiraten."

„Ah, ja. Ich habe schon gehört, dass diese Familien ihre Söhne auch unter die Haube bringen wollen. Sei froh, dass dich deine Eltern nicht ins Ausland verheiraten wollen", meinte Rodolphus. „Meine Familie stammt aus Frankreich und hat bis heute Verbindungen dorthin. Meine Eltern haben mir eine junge Frau aus Paris vorgestellt und mir schon deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass das ihre Wunschkandidatin ist. Sie wollen das französische Blut in unserer Familie erhalten."

„Musst du dann nach Frankreich, wenn du sie heiratest?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Nein, sie würde hierher nach England kommen", erklärte Rodolphus. „Die Männer haben bei so was meistens Glück, aber die Frauen müssen immer ins Ausland. Also sei froh, dass deine Eltern keine solchen Einfälle hatten."

„Was wirst du tun?", wollte Bellatrix wissen.

„Ich bin in derselben Situation wie du, Bellatrix", antwortete Rodolphus. „Ich will keine dieser Frauen heiraten, aber meine Eltern haben mir den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt. Ich muss mich noch diesen Monat entscheiden."

„Ich habe nur noch bis Sonntag und ich weiß absolut nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte Bellatrix leicht verzweifelt. „Meine Eltern werden langsam ungeduldig."

„Du willst keinen der Kandidaten?"

„Lieber sterbe ich, als eine Macnair oder eine Crabbe zu werden", meinte Bellatrix angewidert.

„Bei Travers warst du auch abgeneigt."

„Dieser William ist eigentlich in Ordnung und er hat es wirklich ernst mit dem Heiratsangebot gemeint, aber … Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Genauso wenig wie mit irgendeinem von den anderen. Crabbe, Macnair … Meinen die ernsthaft, dass ich mich auf einen von denen einlassen würde? Diese Lackaffen sind unter meiner Würde."

Rodolphus grinste nur, aber ging nicht auf Bellatrix' Kommentar zu den anderen reinblütigen Familien ein. „Ich kenne die Travers", sagte er. „Die Familie ist extrem konservativ. Vermutlich wärst du mit ihm ohnehin nicht glücklich geworden, Bella", meinte Rodolphus.

„Glücklich? Wie glücklich kann man werden, wenn man zur Heirat gezwungen wird? Wenn man zur Heirat mit jemandem gezwungen wird, den man gar nicht kennt und mit dem man nichts gemeinsam hat?"

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. „Weißt du, Bellatrix, wir kennen uns und wir haben eine Menge gemeinsam. Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide heiraten?", fragte Rodolphus vorsichtig.

Im ersten Moment dachte Bellatrix, dass sie Rodolphus nicht genau verstanden hatte. Sie sah ihn etwas entgeistert an. „Was?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide heiraten?", fragte er mit fester Stimme und sah Bellatrix dabei direkt an.

Langsam wurde ihr die Bedeutung dieses Vorschlags bewusst.

„Nein, Rodolphus, das geht nicht", sagte sie entschieden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Ich … Ich heirate doch nicht aus Zweckdienlichkeit!", entgegnete Bellatrix und sie merkte, wie sie wütend wurde.

„Und sonst musst du aus Zwang heiraten", warf Rodolphus ein, womit er natürlich Recht hatte.

„Das … Nein, das geht doch nicht."

„Bellatrix, wir wollen beide die Kandidaten nicht, die unsere Eltern ausgesucht haben. Wir haben aber uns beide." Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich habe nicht umsonst bei deiner Familie vorgesprochen. Es ist mir ernst. Wenn ich schon heiraten muss, dann möchte ich dich."

„Du willst mich?"

„Ja."

Sie ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. Nie im Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass er ihr so ein Angebot machen würde und zugeben war sie im Moment etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen von seinem Vorschlag. Ohne es zu wollen spielte sie aber schon gedanklich mögliche Szenarien durch.

Ihre Eltern würden eine Ehe mit Rodolphus Lestrange sicher befürworten. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie ihre Mutter freudig strahlen. Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf seine älteste Tochter, weil sie die Ehre der Black wiederherstellen würde. Sie konnte sich auch genau ausmalen, wie Narcissa reagieren würde. Ihre kleine Schwester wäre begeistert von Rodolphus. Sie sah sich sogar schon in einem Hochzeitskleid neben Rodolphus auf ihrer Hochzeit stehen, umringt von ihren Freunden und Familien, die auf das Glück des Paares anstießen. Betrachtete man Bellatrix' Situation vernünftig, dann war es das einzig Richtige, das Angebot anzunehmen. Allerdings erschien es Bellatrix falsch, aus Vernunft und Zweckdienlichkeit zu heiraten, nur damit sie Ruhe vor ihrer Familie hatte.

Sie löste sich von ihm und erhob sich.

„Bellatrix ..."

„Ich … kann dir jetzt noch keine Antwort geben, Rodolphus. Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit, darüber nachzudenken."

Bellatrix wollte im Moment nur so viel Abstand zwischen sich und Rodolphus Lestrange bringen, wie sie nur konnte. Ohne sich zu verabschieden ließ sie ihn auf der Bank sitzen und lief sie davon. Er rief ihr noch nach, doch da war sie bereits disappariert.

* * *

Es war Samstag und das Ende ihrer Gnadenfrist rückte erbarmungslos näher. Ihr blieben nur noch Stunden, um sich für ihren zukünftigen Ehegatten zu entscheiden und ihren Eltern ihre Antwort mitzuteilen. Und Bellatrix stand immer noch ganz am Anfang und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Vater hatte es natürlich nicht lassen können, sie in mahnendem Ton daran zu erinnern, dass er eine Antwort erwartete und welche Konsequenzen auf Bellatrix zukommen würden, sollte sie keinen Mann vorzeigen können.

Sie hatte keinen, es stand nur immer noch Rodolphus' Angebot im Raum. Sie hatte alle Argumente dafür und dagegen abgewogen und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie in ihrer misslichen Lage eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte. Rodolphus, den sie aus der Schule kannte, der als Todesser für den Dunklen Lord kämpfte, also den Mann, dem sich Bellatrix anschließen wollte und in dessen Dienst sie ihr Leben stellen wollte, war das kleinere Übel, verglichen mit den anderen Männern, die sich gemeldet hatten, und ohne Zweifel die beste Partie. Er bot ihr einen Ausweg an, trat sozusagen als Retter in ihrer Not auf, auch wenn natürlich auch etwas Eigennutz seinerseits dahinterstand. War das ihr Weg für die Zukunft? Eine Lestrange zu werden?

Es war eine Notlösung, eine Zweckehe, die Bellatrix immer noch falsch vorkam – schon beim Gedanken daran sträubte sich alles in ihr – die jedoch zwei Menschen das Leben erleichtern und Frieden in ihren Familien stiften würde. Warum also die Chance verstreichen lassen?

Nachdem sie das Mittagessen ausfallen hatte lassen und den ganzen Nachmittag in ihrem Zimmer auf- und abgeschritten war, war Bellatrix schließlich zu einer endgültigen Entscheidung gekommen. Sie verfasste zuerst einen kurzen Brief und schickte ihn ab, dann ging sie nach unten in den Salon, wo ihre Eltern saßen, und verkündete ihnen ihren Entschluss. Ihr war vollends bewusst, dass ihr Schicksal mit diesem einen Satz besiegelt wurde. Ihr Leben würde fortan nicht mehr dasselbe sein.

„Ich habe mich für Rodolphus Lestrange entschieden."


	5. Chapter 5

„Ich werde Rodolphus Lestrange heiraten."

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille im Salon der Blacks. Ihre Eltern sahen sie überrascht und entgeistert an, so als hätten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Tochter plötzlich vor ihnen stehen und ihnen so eine Nachricht verkünden würde. Bellatrix stand nur da und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihren Eltern. Sie wollte sich nicht wiederholen, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es ein zweites Mal fertigbringen würde, jenen Satz auszusprechen. Ihre Eltern mussten sie verstanden haben, denn plötzlich wechselten sie einen kurzen Blick miteinander.

Ihr Vater räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Ist das deine Entscheidung? Du willst Rodolphus Lestrange heiraten?"

„Ja, das will ich", sagte Bellatrix. Sie hatte ich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet, um möglichst selbstbewusst zu wirken.

Cygnus und Druella Black musterten ihre Tochter eingehend. Bellatrix hielt den Atem an.

* * *

Rodolphus hatte schon geahnt, welche Folgen seine Entscheidung haben würde und was er von Seiten seiner Eltern zu erwarten hatte. Er hatte sich aber vorgenommen, standhaft zu bleiben und seinen Entschluss nicht nochmal zu überdenken. Seine Eltern hatten zu akzeptieren, dass er Bellatrix heiraten würde, ob es ihnen nun gefiel oder nicht.

Er verkündete seine Entscheidung, Bellatrix Black zu heiraten, beim Abendessen mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder. Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass die gesamte Familie Lestrange wieder an einem Tisch saß und Rodolphus wollte die günstige Gelegenheit ergreifen, um reinen Tisch zu machen.

Die Hauselfen servierten gerade den Fisch, als er seine Pläne bekanntgab.

„Mutter, Vater, ich habe etwas zu verkünden."

„Hast du dich etwa für eine Heiratskandidatin entschieden?", fragte seine Mutter sofort hoffnungsvoll.

„In der Tat. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich habe eine Kandidatin gewählt."

„Du hast dich also entschieden?", fragte sein Vater hocherfreut, während er sich Wein einschenkte. „Wer ist es?"

„Bellatrix Black."

Plötzlich trat Stille am Tisch ein. Alle Geräusche erstarben. Seine Mutter legte ihr Besteck zur Seite. Sein Vater ließ langsam die Flasche sinken. Rabastan, der gerade seine Gabel zum Mund geführt hatte, erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Alle Blicke waren auf Rodolphus gerichtet.

„Bellatrix ist deine Wahl?" Cadmus sprach ruhig, aber sein Missfallen über Rodolphus' Entscheidung war deutlich zu hören.

„Bellatrix ist meine Wahl."

Belvina Lestrange holte tief Luft, dann sagte sie: „Rodolphus, du erinnerst dich hoffentlich, dass wir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit über dieses Thema gesprochen haben."

„Ja", sagte Rodolphus selbstbewusst.

„Und du weißt hoffentlich auch, dass wir Bellatrix für keine geeignete Kandidatin halten?"

„Das habe ich zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Rodolphus, offenbar haben wir uns nicht klar genug ausgedrückt", sagte Cadmus streng. „Wir haben Bellatrix ausgeschlossen. Du wirst sie nicht heiraten. Du wirst dir eine der anderen Kandidatinnen aussuchen."

„Das werde ich nicht tun", entgegnete Rodolphus ruhig. „Ich habe Bellatrix gewählt."

„Rodolphus", mahnte sein Vater, „die Blacks sind keine Familie, mit der wir eine derartige Verbindung eingehen möchten. Ihre Tochter ist einer Ehe mit dir nicht würdig. Ihre eigene Schwester ist eine Blutsverräterin. Hast du etwa bereits vergessen, was mit deinem Bruder passiert ist?"

„Haltet mich bitte da raus", bat Rabastan, der hinter seiner Serviette immer kleiner wurde, als ob er ahnte, dass es gleich ungemütlich werden würde und vorsorglich in Deckung gehen wollte.

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen", sagte Rodolphus. „Aber meine Entscheidung steht. Ich will keine der anderen. Ihr zwingt mich zu heiraten, also müsst ihr auch meine Entscheidung respektieren. Bellatrix ist die Frau, die ich heiraten werde."

Cadmus war nun wütend. Er warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch und erhob sich. „Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen!", warnte er seinen ältesten Sohn mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Rodolphus war da anderer Meinung. Das letzte Wort war bereits gesprochen.

* * *

Die Nachricht, dass Rodolphus Lestrange, ältester Sohn der Lestrange-Familie und begehrtester Junggeselle, Bellatrix Black ehelichen würde, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Zaubererwelt. Nachdem Bellatrix den Satz ausgesprochen hatte - „Ich werde Rodolphus Lestrange heiraten." - kam eine fast beängstigende Dynamik in Gang.

Ihre Mutter fiel ihr überglücklich um den Hals, ihr Vater legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, nickte und sagte, dass er stolz auf seine Tochter wäre. Beide waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass sich ihre Tochter endlich für einen Ehemann entschieden hatte.

„Ich werde mich sofort mit Cadmus in Verbindung setzen", kündigte ihr Vater an.

„Die Familie muss sofort davon erfahren!", verkündete ihre Mutter voller Glück.

Kurze Zeit später waren schon die Briefe unterwegs und Bellatrix wusste, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen viel Post von ihrer Familie bekommen würde. Sie hatte gedacht, dass jetzt eine große Last von ihren Schultern fallen würde, aber die ersehnte Erleichterung trat nicht wirklich ein. Vielmehr hatte das Aussprechen ihrer Entscheidung sie viel Kraft gekostet und nachdem die Worte über ihre Lippen gekommen waren, erfasste sie eine innere Leere. Sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter so viel Begeisterung für die Hochzeit aufbrachte, denn Bellatrix konnte es nicht. Sie wusste schon jetzt, noch bevor überhaupt die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit überhaupt begonnen hatten, dass sie nicht viel Energie für ihre eigene Hochzeit würde aufbringen können.

So schnell es ging, eiste sie sich von ihren Eltern los, um in den Schutz ihres Zimmers zurück zu gelangen. Sie schloss die Tür und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild.

Eine Eule mit einem Brief wartete schon auf ihrem Fenstersims. Rodolphus hatte ihr schon zurückgeschrieben. Er freute sich sehr über ihre Entscheidung und sprach bereits mit seinen Eltern. In den nächsten Tagen wollte er sich bei ihr melden und mit seinen Eltern vorbeikommen.

* * *

Zwei Tage später kam ein Brief von ihrer Schwester Narcissa, die sich über Bellatrix' Verlobung mit Rodolphus und die baldige Hochzeit freute. In den kommenden Ferien wollte sie unbedingt nach Hause kommen, Rodolphus kennenlernen und bei den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit mithelfen. Orion und Walburga Black, ihre Tante und ihr Onkel väterlicherseits, und die Rosiers, Bellatrix' Verwandtschaft auf der mütterlichen Seite, gratulierten ihr ebenfalls zu ihrer guten Wahl und zur Verlobung.

Bellatrix' Eltern waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und diskutierten schon kurz nach Bellatrix' Ankündigung über einen möglichen Termin. Da sie ja bereits entschieden hatten, dass Bellatrix noch in diesem Jahr heiraten musste, blieb nicht mehr viel Spielraum für einen Termin. Vermutlich fielen der Herbst und der Winter wegen des Wetters aus.

„Können wir nicht auf Rodolphus und seine Eltern warten?", fragte Bellatrix vorsichtig. „Die haben bei dem Termin doch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, oder? Haben die sich überhaupt schon gemeldet?"

„Cadmus hat mir noch nicht geantwortet", sagte ihr Vater und eine gewisse Enttäuschung war ihm anzumerken.

„Rodolphus hat geschrieben, dass er mit seinen Eltern sprechen wird", sagte Bellatrix, die ihn nach seinem kurzen Brief, der bislang seine einzige Nachricht geblieben war, beim Wort nehmen musste. „Die werden sich schon melden."

* * *

Tatsächlich jedoch sollte vom Ehepaar Lestrange keine Reaktion kommen. Ein paar Tage, nachdem die Verlobung bekanntgegeben worden war, erschien Rodolphus bei den Blacks zum Abendessen, allerdings kam er ohne seine Eltern.

„Rodolphus, wie schön dich zu sehen", sagte Cygnus und schüttelte Rodolphus die Hand. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, gut. Und Ihnen, Cygnus?"

„Sehr gut. Um nicht zu sagen, sind wir mehr als erleichtert. Als Bellatrix uns eure Entscheidung mitgeteilt hat, haben wir uns sehr gefreut", sagte Cygnus, während er Rodolphus in den Salon führte, wo bereits Bellatrix mit ihrer Mutter wartete.

„Hallo, Bella."

„Rodolphus."

Rodolphus hauchte seiner künftigen Frau einen Kuss auf die Hand.

„Die ganze Familie ist schon in heller Aufregung", sagte Druella. „Der _Tagesprophet_ hat wegen eines Interviews und eines Fotos angefragt. Fast täglich bekommen wir Briefe mit Glückwünschen. Es wird die größte Hochzeit des Jahres werden. Wir freuen uns so sehr, dich bald in der Familie begrüßen zu dürfen." Druella umarmte ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn und hauchte ihm links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bellatrix konnte sich bei dem Anblick ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wir haben bislang nichts von deinen Eltern gehört, Rodolphus", bemerkte Cygnus, während er Rodolphus ein Glas Wein reichte. „Sie sind doch nicht verhindert? Ich hatte ihnen schon vor geraumer Zeit eine Eule geschickt, aber noch keine Antwort bekommen."

„Keine Sorge", meinte Rodolphus ausgelassen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich in Kürze melden werden."

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen, während dessen Cygnus und Druella Blacks ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Rodolphus und der bevorstehenden Hochzeit gelegen hatte, schafften Bellatrix und Rodolphus es zum Glück, sich ein bisschen Zeit für sich allein zu erkämpfen. Sie zogen sich in die Bibliothek zurück, um ungestört miteinander reden zu können.

Bellatrix, die nicht gewusst hatte, dass ihre Eltern so anstrengend sein konnten, ließ sich erschöpft auf einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Wir haben da etwas losgetreten", meinte sie nur.

„Das kann man wohl sagen", sagte Rodolphus. „Bereite dich schon mal geistig auf die Reporter vom _Tagespropheten_ vor."

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen. „Wie wird das erst bei der Hochzeit sein? Wenn ich mir überlege, wen meine Eltern alles einladen wollen, dann komme ich ja allein auf unserer Seite schon auf fast hundert Gäste."

„Deine Eltern sind wirklich begeistert von unseren Plänen", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie sind stolz auf dich, Bella."

„Sie sind wohl eher erleichtert, dass sie mich gut unter die Haube bringen können. Diese Verbindung wird das Ansehen der Blacks in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft wieder beträchtlich anheben."

„Das meine ich nicht, Bellatrix."

„Ach so, wahrscheinlich meinst du meine Mutter. Ich glaube, am liebsten würde sie dich heiraten."

Rodolphus lachte. „Ja, das kann man wohl so sagen. Sie ist sehr angetan von mir als Schwiegersohn."

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern?", wollte Bellatrix wissen. „Interessiert sie die Hochzeit ihres Sohnes nicht oder warum antworten sie meinem Vater nicht?"

„Meine Eltern? Ach, das ist … so eine Sache."

„Was heißt das?"

Bellatrix musterte Rodolphus eingehend. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und sah verlegen nach unten.

„Moment mal, die wissen aber schon, dass wir …"

„Ja, sie wissen es."

„Aber?", hakte Bellatrix nach.

„Sie sind von meiner Entscheidung nicht gerade angetan", erklärte Rodolphus. „Sie wollen nicht, dass ich dich heirate."

Bellatrix starrte ihn an. „Ist das wahr?"

„Ja. Sie wollen, dass ich eine andere Frau heirate. Ich habe aber gesagt, dass ich mich für dich entschieden habe."

„Moment mal", sagte Bellatrix. „Vor über einem Monat seid Travers und du zu uns gekommen und habt um meine Hand angehalten. Deine Eltern werden doch wohl …"

„Meine Eltern haben dem Treffen schon nur mir zuliebe zugestimmt", erklärte Rodolphus. „Sie waren aber schon damals nicht von dir angetan. Ich habe dir doch von der jungen Frau aus Frankreich erzählt. Die war auch dann schon die Wunschkandidatin."

„Es ist wegen Andromeda, oder? Sie wollen keine Frau für ihren Sohn, die aus einer Blutsverräterfamilie kommt", schlussfolgerte Bellatrix, die merkte, wie beim Gedanken an ihre Schwester erneut Wut in ihr aufstieg. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Armlehnen des Sessels. „Glauben sie, dass das ein schlechtes Licht auf dich und die Familie Lestrange wirft?"

„Ich vermute ja. Das war ihr Argument gegen die Hochzeit mit dir", sagte Rodolphus. „Sie meinten, dass du sie nicht überzeugt hast."

Bellatrix verstand. Deshalb war sie bei dem Abendessen so genau unter die Lupe genommen worden. Sie hatte aber nicht den guten Eindruck gemacht, den Rodolphus' Eltern erwartet hatten.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass deine Eltern mich nicht wollten?", fragte Bellatrix schließlich und sprach damit aus, was sie schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. „Meinst du nicht, dass das irgendwie für unsere Zukunft relevant ist?"

„Ich habe es dir nicht gesagt, weil das völlig unwichtig war", sagte Rodolphus. „Ich bin erwachsen, meine Eltern haben mir nicht vorzuschreiben, wie ich mein Leben zu leben habe. Ich will dich als meine Frau und keine andere."

„Das hat ihnen bestimmt nicht gefallen."

„Hat es nicht", musste Rodolphus widerwillig zugeben. „Es gab einen kleinen Krach bei mir zu Hause. Aber die kriegen sich schon wieder ein."

„Du weißt schon, dass man auch die Familie mit heiratet, ja? Das geht ja schon richtig los. Meine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern wollten mich schon vor der Hochzeit nicht, wie soll das erst nach der Hochzeit aussehen?"

„Weißt du, Bella, da deine Mutter ganz verrückt nach ihrem Schwiegersohn in spe ist", Bellatrix lachte leise auf, „werden sich meine Eltern bestimmt bald mit dir anfreunden. Unsere Familien werden durch unsere Hochzeit auf ewig ein Band eingehen."

„Genau wie wir."

„Genau wie wir, weswegen wir uns ja auch genau überlegen, was wir tun. Ich bin ihr ältester Sohn, sie wollen das Beste für mich, das kann ich ihnen nicht verübeln. Aber sie werden auch akzeptieren müssen, dass ich mittlerweile erwachsen bin und nun mal dich gewählt habe. Der Familienfrieden wird ihnen wichtiger sein als ihr Stolz."

„Hoffen wir's."

Rodolphus' Worte hatten Bellatrix überrascht, aber auch tief beeindruckt. Ihr war klar geworden, wie ernst es ihm wirklich mit ihr war. Er hatte sich sogar gegen seine Familie gestellt, nur um sie heiraten zu können. Vermutlich hätte kein einziger der anderen Männer, die um ihre Hand anhalten wollten, etwas Vergleichbares für sie getan. Sie musste Rodolphus Respekt zollen. Damit hatte sie niemals gerechnet.

Auch wenn Bellatrix immer noch nicht von dem Gedanken angetan war, dieses Jahr heiraten zu müssen, so hatte sie doch wenigstens die Gewissheit, sich für den richtigen Mann entschieden zu haben.

Rodolphus wollte sie nicht heiraten, weil sie eine Black war und er sich möglichst viel Prestige von der Hochzeit versprach. Er hatte aufrichtiges Interesse an ihr selbst, ihm war es wirklich ernst mit ihr. Er stellte sich sogar gegen seine eigenen Eltern, nur weil er unbedingt Bellatrix zur Frau nehmen wollte. Er hätte sich dem Willen seiner Familie beugen können, doch das hatte er bewusst nicht getan. Bellatrix fühlte sich fast ein wenig geschmeichelt. Die Aussicht, mit Rodolphus Lestrange den Rest ihres Lebens zu verbringen, war bedeutend rosiger, als den Rest ihres Lebens mit einem der anderen Männer zusammen sein zu müssen.


End file.
